Smitten
by CrazyHeels
Summary: She could make him blush, stutter or forget what he was going to say but she was his and only his. KomuixOC
1. Fever

**Title: **Fever

**Summary**: A foxy presence in the meeting room makes Branch Head Komui blush shades of red that would only be present in a lipstick catalogue.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man. What I do own is Miss Arden and the plot.

Fever

Another meeting with representatives from the other branches of the Black Order took place in Komui's office for the past two hours. People from the science and logistics sections brought insane amounts of paperwork for them to look at and inspect with thorough eyes. Reports were discussed and funding was given according to needs. All in all it was a standard but terribly boring and long meeting.

While the others went through paper after paper, Komui allowed himself some time to doze off and reminiscence a series of events.

_Lips molded together in fiery kisses._

"Here are the charts you asked for, Branch Head Komui," a soft and feminine voice woke him from his daze. Every time he heard that sultry, coy voice his senses would go insane and his mind would replay the sweet words that came out from her mouth during moments from a night not so far away in the past. Surely he was just imagining it.

_His mouth nipping at her neck._

"Sir?" the voice persisted.

He wasn't imagining it.

Komui snapped out of it and turned his gaze upwards to look at her, their eyes connecting for the briefest of moments- amusement dancing in hers while his were drowning in embarrassment. His eyes unconsciously trailed down to her coral painted lips, but his brain took the lead and diverted them towards her face again.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to sound professional but in the end it came out as a strained excuse for a sound.

_Her moans flooding the room._

"_I came _to give you the papers you asked for," she said, flirting blatantly under the eyes of all present in the room, a sly smile on her flawless face as she waited for him to get flustered.

Komui's cheeks turned red from the allusion and he threw a worried glance at the other people present in the room. Luckily, nobody noticed.

"Thank you, Miss Arden," he muttered.

_Sweat burning down their chests as they moved feverishly against each other._

"Well?" her voice prodded the silence again.

"What?"

"Are you going to _take me_ or not?"

"Pardon me?!"

He had to ask again just to make sure his hearing wasn't playing tricks on him. Did she actually say that in front of the others?! What if they were actually paying attention this time? Was she actually capable of being this blunt?

_Her nails scratching at his back._

Bak would have broken out in hives by now. Thank God his face was probably only donning a nice shade of scarlet by now.

"Are you going to take these or not?" she asked again, fluttering the handful of papers in front of him.

"Y-Yes," he stuttered, mentally scolding himself how easily she could push him towards the edge.

Flustered and feeling as if the collar would suffocate him, Komui took the documents from her freshly manicured hands and began inspecting them. No information was in fact registered.

_His hands gripping her hips. _

She bent down to his level, her lips pressing against his ear. His attention instantly focused on her, senses heightened as a surge of adrenaline invaded his body after her touch.

_Just a little bit more. _

"Relax, a bomb can go off in the next room, and they wouldn't notice. Turn to the last page," she advised and took him by surprise once more after she gently nibbled at his earlobe, just where his weak spot was.

_The two of them reaching a state of bliss at the same time. _

Then, as easily as she appeared, she straightened herself and left the room, hips swaying seductively for this devil of a woman knew he watched. Curious and somewhat scared, he did as he was told and let his eyes scan over the last paper for some sort of thing that would be of interest. At the bottom of the page, a message lay written in her curly neat handwriting.

_Tonight. Nine o'clock. My room. _

This woman was going to be the death of him.

_You give me fever_

_When you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever_

_In the morning_

_Fever all through the night_

…

And remember dear readers, reviews mean love~!


	2. Fragile

**Title: **Fragile

**Summary**: A fluffy moment between Komui and a special someone taking place in the Black Order's Medical Section.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man. What I do own is Miss Arden and the plot.

Fragile

"Supervisor Komui!" the booming voice of the Head Nurse echoed from a generous distance. The marble floors indicated that she was approaching with hurried footsteps towards one of the rooms in the Medical Section, specifically the one where his beloved sister was resting. Hell had no fury like a woman this scorned.

"Brother… I think this is your cue to leave," Lenalee warned him in a soft voice. Truth be told, she secretly welcomed this situation, seeing as this was the only way to get her brother out so she could have some rest without him weeping all over the place. "Besides, why don't you go see her? She's must be waiting for you."

He knew who Lenalee was talking about. Komui had managed to get a glimpse of her when she was dragged out in a stretcher along with Bak, Reever and her other colleagues from the Research Section, but never actually got to go to her and make sure she fine at that moment. He heard she lost consciousness later from a blow to the head she had sustained in the first attack and when he came to visit she was still asleep. A few days later she had woken up and unleashed her fury at the Head Nurse when the older woman didn't agree to give her any make-up or perfume so he figured he should let her be.

"You're right," he gave in with a nod and rose from his seat to leave. "I should see her. The Head Nurse will calm down too if I let you have some rest."

Lenalee noticed the first signs of nervousness and couldn't help but smile when she saw him unconsciously arrange his hair.

"You look fine, brother," she assured him, giggling at this newer side of him. He acted like a nervous teenager before his first date.

Komui gave his sister a kiss at the top of her head, just like those times before bedtime when they were little and still lived in China, and left.

"Hello, Kimbra."

"Hey there, handsome," she greeted, a large smile forming at the sound of his voice. She turned her head towards the doorstep, from where he was glancing at her, and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

His mood always got better every time he saw her. Right now it was a much needed effect with all the things happening.

He took a moment just to look at the young woman before him. Her strawberry blonde hair, which was always styled in countless ways, was now cascading down her shoulders and the lips he adored kissing were clean of any lipstick. Komui remembered times when, no matter how passionate their kisses were, her painted lips would be just as neat as before his ministrations, a thing that puzzled him to no end.

_And her eyes._

He was in love with the color of her orbs even though she expressed her hatred of them countless times. They were a kind of green not too dark but not too intense either. And they had a spark to them, a mischievousness which seemed to translate onto her amused smiles as well.

He was falling for her. Hard.

"Stop staring. I know I look horrible, but I never thought I was a showstopper for it," she teased and he snapped from his reverie, embarrassed at the thought of probably gawking at her. "Could you give me the metal box on that table? The Head Nurse confiscated my rings, ranting on about my scrapped fingers and clean bandages and bla bla bla."

He did as he was told and handed Kimbra the box.

"Whenever I snuck out of bed to get that she appeared from nowhere and put me back in the bed. Now come here, I want to cuddle," she ordered while placing her most adored jewelry on her hands.

And so, Komui got into her bed. God knew, that wasn't the first time.

Kimbra immediately got closer to him, pressing her body against his lean one and resting one arm across his chest, while her nose nuzzled the crook of his neck, taking in as much of his scent as possible. Her long, pale fingers gripped softly the front of his white uniform coat and her other arm curled against her own chest. He gently gripped her waist, wanting to feel more of the presence that made him let go of everything that bothered him, that made him feel during moments like this as if he had no care in the world.

It was heaven.

"I love you," she sleepily murmured against his neck, sending a pleasurable wave of sensations down his spine.

"I love you too," he replied instantly and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to wash over him as well.

_On and on the rain will say_

_How fragile we are, how fragile we are_

…

Show your love. Review!


	3. Jealousy

**Title: **Jealousy

**Summary**: She always got him to take back his words, one way or another.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man. What I do own is Miss Arden and the plot.

Jealousy

"And then you will have to write a letter to the Head of-"

A knock at his office door interrupted Brigitte Fey from detailing more of the current day's schedule to an already overworked Komui. He immediately hurried to shove some paperwork in a desk drawer when Fey turned her attention to the door. He prayed in his mind she didn't notice.

Seconds later, the door to his office opened to reveal Kimbra. She poked her head inside, her smile disappearing the second she saw Brigitte in the room. The rivalry between Kimbra Arden and Brigitte Fey was no big news throughout the Order, rooms growing silent when the two females happened to be in the same place. It was like opposite currents meeting and creating a storm.

"Yes?" the Assistant Supervisor asked, voice harsh like an old school teacher as she stared over her reading glasses.

"I came to give Branch Chief Lee reports about the last experiments we have finished conducting."

"Pray tell, Miss Arden, why must the Science Division address so many reports to Branch Chief Lee?" Fey asked, eyeing Kimbra suspiciously as her dark cherry lips were pursed in her usual interrogatory expression. "He is a busy person, you know. There is no need to bother him with every little thing."

"I don't think five minutes will derail him from his well thought program," she retorted equally as calm and indifferent as Brigitte, though her glaring eyes betrayed her. Kimbra was sending 'I-want-to-kill-you' vibes.

By now, they were facing each other, Fey looking down on Kimbra because the heels of her shoes were taller. Komui was at loss about what course of action he should take. He swore he saw sparks of electricity between them.

"It's alright, Miss Fey," Komui spoke up with an assuring tone. "If you could give us five minutes alone..."

The woman looked taken aback for a second before regaining her usual straight posture. "Is there something else I can be of help?" she offered between clenched teeth.

Komui's face immediately lit up like a child's in a candy store.

"If you could be a dear and bring some of the cookies Jerry usually bakes~!"

Much to Kimbra's pleasure, she huffed in defeat and turned to get out of the office, the door slamming behind her.

"Good riddance!" the blonde puffed relieved, letting her posture relax. "All that lab work makes it harder for me to sit straight as a plank like she does. Next time I should get higher heels, maybe that pair of red platforms should do the trick."

"It's not a competition."

"I don't care what you say, I still don't like her," Kimbra protested, crossing her arms and throwing him a look that could wither a pot of flowers. "I also don't understand why you keep telling me to get along with her or-"

"At least try to bear with her-, "Komui began, trying to talk his way through the minor fit she was going through.

"Because the two of us will be seeing each other quite a lot since she works with you and I come to 'visit' very often," the strawberry blonde finished the sentence for him. She had gotten to know the speech by heart, seeing as these were the only words Komui came up with to calm her down every time she threw a fit like this. "Yes I know that, but I still don't like her," she whined childishly as she let her body plop onto an armchair like dead weight.

"Don't like her?! Do you remember when said you would snap her heels in two if you could?" Komui asked, his eyes boring into hers as he tried to reason with her.

"Oh, I remember that one-"

"Or that day when you whined about your stolen piece of cake?"

"Hey, that was no coincidence! She-"

"You told her she shouldn't dress like a slut."

"Admit that pencil skirt is too tight for her! Admit it! She might as well parade naked in front of you!"

"You're jealous," Komui deadpanned.

"Pff…no way," Kimbra dismissed the thought, quickly turning her head to avoid his gaze as her cheeks started to gather some redness in them. She was embarrassed at herself at the thought that she threw another fit and angry at him that he was right. And to make things worse, her pout and his smirk were going nowhere.

So she stood in the armchair, with her arms still crossed like a child who quarreled with a mature person, and waited until he gave in and took back his words. He always took back his words.

"Alright, maybe you're ri-"

Those were the words.

Kimbra promptly stood up from her seat and strode up to him. She sat down on his lap and pressed her red lips against his, efficiently silencing him. Komui was shocked for a second as his words were muffled by her lips, but he soon kissed back with as much passion. She snaked her arms around his neck, efficiently pulling him closer to her.

After all, she came for a make-out session, not a quarrel between lovers.

…

_And my whole world_

_Is under attack._

_What kinda love am I facing?_


	4. Settle Down

**Title: **Settle Down

**Summary**: Persuasion can take many forms.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-Man. What I do own is Miss Arden and the plot.

IV. Settle Down

"So you're telling me you have never slept in this room. Never? Not one single time?" Kimbra asked him, rising from his chest to prop herself onto an elbow and look at him with a shocked expression. She ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair to make sure it was not ruined after their very intense 'massage session'.

Well, it started as a massage session in his office until she started worrying that Fey will catch them, so Komui suggested that they go to her room like they usually did. She deadpanned the fact that Miranda shared her room because hers somehow didn't have a door anymore and practically dragged him to his bedroom. When the blonde opened the door to his chamber and saw nothing but an unmade bed and sealed boxes everywhere her jaw almost hit the floor in shock. In her frenzy to make his room livable, somewhere between making the bed and searching for a pair of pillows, they went completely off-track.

"Nope, not a night has been spent here. I fall asleep in the office, then go here in the morning to change clothes and shower," Komui explained with a tired voice and buried his head further into a pillow. "I almost forgot how good a bed felt like."

"It's no wonder you were tired all the time," Kimbra chuckled lightly and settled back into the warmth of his embrace, nose nuzzling the crook of his neck. Komui instinctively wrapped an arm around her, letting his hand rest on her naked hip.

He could get used to this- a comfortable bed, warm covers, her soft breathing against his skin. More so, if they shared a room there would be no more waking up an hour earlier than everyone to sneak out of her room so nobody could see him. And that meant getting up before Kanda, who usually started his day at _five in the morning_ to meditate.

"Do you want to move in with me?" Komui suddenly blurted, the instinct to slap himself surfacing.

They had been together for six months, not including another two before that, during which they somehow managed to end up sleeping with each other. Komui didn't want to make her think he wanted to rush things. Hell, people didn't even have a clue they were together, except for Lenalee and Reever.

"Really?" she inquired, rising again from the coziness of their cuddle to give him a questioning look.

"Y-Yes,' was his stuttered response as he turned to look at her, black meeting green, with anticipation.

Kimbra couldn't contain the goofy grin plastered on her face. "Of course I'll move in with you, silly man," the blonde squealed and jumped on top to kiss the daylights out of him and straddling his hips in the process. "But, you know, there's only one problem," she murmured into the kiss as she nibbled at his lower lip, hot breath ghosting against his skin.

"What?" he barely croaked out the question. His senses were going haywire; he could smell her perfume, feel her skin against his, their bodies grinding against each other.

"People don't know about us," she whispered in his ear and moved her body in a way that made him groan. Why did she have to be such a tease only when she wanted something?

"Then we'll just have to tell them," Komui sharply resolved, not before taking hold of her hips and turning them around so that he was on top.

He could solve a lot of problems very fast, given the right incentive.

* * *

Later that day, in the cafeteria everyone seemed to wait in line for their food. Jerry, God bless him, was actually not at his post because of a nasty cold he got, which meant someone else was temporarily making the food. And whoever that someone was, they were painfully slow.

Komui glanced around him. Anticipating his order, Lavi waited for his French fries as he gripped the wooden counter to lean on it in case he fell asleep. A dozen persons behind him stood Kanda, who kept shooting curses at the cook, and Allen, who was about to pass out from hunger as he tried leaning on the wall to his right. Unfortunately, the white haired boy gripped the back of Kanda's shirt instead of the wall, which pissed off the Japanese even more.

"Aren't they a lively bunch?" Kimbra asked, one of her hands gripping the tray there was supposed to be food on.

"Yeah, they are," he acknowledged, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched the teenagers.

"By the way, when are we going to go public?"

"I don't know. Later, but not now."

A good thing about Kimbra standing before him in line was the part where he got to see her slim legs, followed by the good view he had of her bottom, especially in that pair of black pants and-

"Stop staring at my ass," she whispered, eyes looking over her shoulder to see him blush.

He coughed in his fist to get the red away from his cheeks.

"How about we turn later into now?" Kimbra suddenly asked, turning around to face him.

"But-"

"No 'buts'," she told him, determined to get her point across.

And so, she let the tray fall to the ground, her hands gripping the front of his coat to pull him closer and slap a kiss onto his lips, under the shocked eyes of half the European Branch.

They weren't a secret anymore.

…

_We can settle at a table_

_A table for two_

_Won't you wine and dine with me?_

_Settle down_

The End.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Prunella7, faithful reader and reviewer. You know I love you! *hugs*

Well I hope you enjoyed, 'cause I had a great time writing this collection. And **please** review to let me know if you liked it. :D


End file.
